Transformers: The Soil For Flowers
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: Dirt isn't exactly Mirage's favorite thing in the world but there is a certain beauty that he can't help but to adore that is supported from the life of the Earth's soil - Disclaimer: Transformers (c) Hasbro - Note: Mirage/Hound fluff!


** A/N: Sorry for not writing in so long, writer's block and I've been busy :(**

* * *

There was one thing that Mirage hates more than the entire Decepticon faction itself, and that one thing just happened to be something so simple in itself. Dirt. Muttering several curses under his breath he grabbed yet another clean towel, tossing the filthy one into the already made pile as he resumed maintaining the grim off Hound. Scowling, he seemed to finally realize that some of it had latched onto his forearms' plating as Hound gently tried his best to push the blue white mech back to stop his furious sanitation work over him. A smile was etched on his faceplates as his futile attempts to halt Mirage failed to an epic level. If the spy hadn't known any better, he'd probably suggest that the green mech was a dirt magnet. Well, as ironic as that was anyways.

"Oh, come on Raj, you know me! I can't help it if I like to roll around in the dirt and go mountain climbing! I am a hound after all!" The tracker roared chuckled knowing full well of the pun he had just created by using the known source of his own name. The spy was frowning at him, he was obviously not going to buy that joke again. Well it obviously couldn't be helped, Hound was as active as ever and when that happened he tends to get a bit, well, muddy. It actually was something he just couldn't help, he was just attracted so much to Earth's natural outdoors that it was hard for him to well, not just be out there with it. So in a way, it was still work Mirage scowling and fussing over how filthy his plating was, complaining that the dirt would get into the seams of his armor and cause damage to his circuitry at some point in his life. But Pit, that was probably gonna be the best excuse ever for Mirage to get him to stay indoors for just a few days at the least.

"You can still prevent getting this much mud on you!" The blue white mech fussed a growl as he gave up on the simple hand cleanings and shoved Hound into the washracks, now this was taking it to the next level of hand cleaning. The spy was particularly picking on how he scrubbed the grim off Hound and he had the best methods that caused the tracker to relax, set his engine to idle and have it purr adoringly as he was groomed like a pet. In any sense, he could somewhat be qualified as a pet seeing how he acted like one time to time and just liked the attention the spy gave him. Maybe this whole; "roll around in the dirt" thing was just to get Mirage fired up and give him a lot of attention, and if that was the case, it sure as Hell was working.

Hot water poured on both of them as Mirage thoroughly scoured the green mech's plating. The feeling of bubbly solvent sink down in between the depths of his plating and down into the seams only to be flushed out by the flow of steaming water was already having its effect in winding him down as he leaned back against Mirage who didn't seem to even notice as he was still busy away at his task. Even though Mirage couldn't tell nor did he even bother to, Hound was planning to get the spy to at least enjoy a single day outside along with all the dirt because even against everything the blue white mech says, he did have a secret liking to flowers and sakura trees as well. Because it may not be some fancy Cybertronian crystal plant, but it was still a plant and they were beautiful things.

* * *

"Ugh, you better not be plotting to push me down a hill or have a mud ball fight with me Hound." Mirage scowled as mud splattered over the soles of his lower leg plating. It was annoying and well, disgusting but not to mention lowering his self-esteem as everyone knew how much he despises the Earth substance. However Hound gave him a soft earnest smile and a chuckle, reassuring him he'd never do such a thing and honestly, Mirage couldn't help but to believe him, that smile it just couldn't-there was no way Hound would lie, even if it was playful, with that smile. "Fine, fine, but hurry it up. Its more difficult to clean this off when its dry..."

"Ha ha, no worries, just over this hill and we'll have reached our destination." There was a wink that caused him to question what just might be waiting for them. As they walked over the hill the tracker gestured the large pasture just down below. This had left the blue white mech completely speechless as he stared off into at the low stream of purple flowers he was unable to identify, but they sure were beautiful things. "They're called Sand Verbenas, I found them a few days ago and decided to show you them. I know just how much you like flowers Raj." And without any sudden warning the two were tumbling down the hill, Mirage laughing happily as they reached the bottom and were laying in the field of purple, the spy happily laying atop Hound.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Mirage smiled resting his helm on Hound's chassis. "I guess this was worth all the dirt." Hound smiled to this.

_ It was plenty more than just worth it._


End file.
